eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Vitani
Anael Endara’ta, known as Darth Vitani, is a Force Sensitive Hapan female. She was born in 129 ABY, on Hapes, and is the twin sister of Darth Voxyn. Biography Darth Vitani was born to the Hapan Noble House of Endara’ta under the name Anael and along with her twin brother was the last heir of the house that had fallen from prominence. Since they were the houses last hope for regaining its former influence among the Hapen nobility and the continuation of the house when the force sensitivity of her and her brother manifested they were forced to keep it secret so they wouldn’t be taken by jedi or sith. While her brothers force sensitivity was shown through telekinesis Vitani was able to see events that already happened by touching an object associated with the event and exhibited unique ease in changing her appearance which she would often use when she would sneak out to play so anyone who found her would not recognise her. To the dismay of her family though Vitani was exceptionally beautiful she was a tomboy and did not care for the nobilities balls and the mannerisms expected of her as the heir of the house though she was required to learn them, she much preferred playing with her brother and when she wasn’t playing with him she enjoyed tinkering and making little inventions. When she was 18 another noble house whose daughter was a potential candidate for betrothal to one of the Queen Mothers sons orchestrated the murder of her entire family in an attempt to eliminate her and increase the chances of their daughter getting in line to potentially become Queen Mother though Vitani and her brother managed to escape and went into hiding. Rather than staying in the cities they decided their best way to avoid being found was staying in the wilderness so they went deep into one of Hapes largest forests along the mountains for a “extended camping trip” as her brother liked to call it to try to put a little positivity in their lives. While they were in the forest they found a cave with a dead body they would eventually find belonged to a dark jedi and three old sith holocrons. Managing to access the information within them the twins began to learn to control the force. Vitani learned how to call energy from the force and form it into an imperceivable spear. One day while Vitani was on a trip to the city to steal food using her ability to change her appearance to hide herself she heard of a ball being hosted by the family she knew had her family killed and decided it would be the best opportunity to avenge her family. Sneaking into the party disguised as a servant and then changing into a spare security uniform after finding where those were kept she spent most of the night learning the layout of the mansion and then later after noticing the matriarch of the house and the only daughter of the house walk away from the party alone she followed the two and using the dark spear ability she learned from the holocron killed the two then left the property before anyone found the bodies. After waiting several months after she killed the two she and her brother packed up what few things they had and returned to the city discreetly and stole a starship to leave the Hapes Consortium to travel the galaxy and maybe find more holocrons. On their journey they found an old Clone Wars Lucrehulk Battleship and Providence Destroyer abandoned in space. Vitani took the Providence and renamed it the Iridescent Spear and her brother took the Lucrehulk. Together they reprogrammed the droids in the two ships to serve them and used the two ships as mobile homes they would use to keep the things they acquired and to attack pirates to steal their stuff for their own. After a while they were found by the sith and sent to their academy when the sith saw their potential. Over their journeys Vitani found a young solid black Nexu cub and took it as her own.